This invention relates generally to friction disc clutches of the type which incorporate Belleville springs for clutch engagement. More particularly the invention relates to improvements in achieving greater spring forces as a function inverse to clutch size.
Prior art Belleville and other diaphragm spring clutches are made in numerous designs and styles. Most of such clutches, however, are of a complex nature; particularly as to the manner in which the outer portion of the diaphragm spring interacts with the clutch cover. For example, a typical system includes a diaphragm spring which is fulcrumed on either loose rivets or wire rings, which in turn are supported by a clutch cover. A plurality of connecting members, designed to permit the outer periphery of the diaphragm spring to slide or shift back and forth relative to the cover, are circumferentially spaced about the cover to form a connection system between the cover and diaphragm spring.
Such clutch designs are not of the most efficient or necessarily desirable clutch construction, particularly to the extent that for given Belleville spring thicknesses, the diameters of such clutches are unnecessarily large. Thus smaller more efficient and hence more effective clutch packages could be utilized to produce the same results.